On A Train To Canada
by Capnhttyd
Summary: Astrid's life was perfect, until the nazis invaded and she was put on a train to Canada and befriends a clever teenaged boy along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first shot at a normal story so go easy on me. just want you to know that I have nothing against German's or eny other contry that wasn't part of the allies, thats why i refure to them as just nazi. This story is dedicated to eny one who has died in eny war and eny one who is affected by it. I own nothing, enjoy.

She was just a normal kid in London, she had a mom, dad, and two of the most annoying little brothers on the planet. Her life wasn't all that bad, every once and awhile her parents would take her to the theater to watch one of the newest Mickey mouse cartoons. But most of her days were spent on her family farm, doing chores or playing with her best friend Heather and her border collie Stormfly. But one day everything changed.

January 1943

"Astrid! Could you get the mail please?"

"Ok mum, common Stormfly! Lets go for a walk!"

She jogged to the mail box witch stated 'Hofferson' on the right side and pulled the letters and packages out of the tin container. One of the letters was from the Allies. Her heart stoped, her father Jeffrey Hofferson joined the army earlier the year before to join the allies in the world war against the nazis. She sprinted to her mother and handed her the letter. It stated,

Dear Hofferson's,

I'm sorry to tell you that sargent Jeffrey Hofferson was killed in action on December 27th 1942. We present to you his medal, binoculars, and his hat. May he rest in peace.

Sincerely,

The Allies

Astrid began to tear up as she pulled the package over and on to her lap, her mother, Stormfly and brothers sat around her. She opened it carefully and pulled out his medal, witch he had earned when he save 13 men from a grenade back in June and handed it to her brother Charles. His binoculars were handed to her littlest brother John. Then, his hat, the one witch she hade given him on their last Christmas together, was placed apon her head. When tears finally began to stream down her face Stormfly gently licked every tear away, for she was and always will be a daddy's girl, he was the one she looked up to, the one who she did everything with. She got up and ran to her room.

She took of the hat at pulled it up to her heart and buried her face into Stormfly's neck and began to sob. Who was going to take her to the theater, take care of her if she fell of her horse Cloudjumper, who was going to take her on hunting trips, and who was going to teach her to drive when he came back. But now he was gone, she will never see him again. She looked up at Stormfly, who her father had given her for a going away gift back a few months before he left. She was only 13 almost 14 she wasn't supposed to lost her father, not yet anyway!

But her troubles didn't end there,

November 1943

Weeks after her 14th birthday Astrid tiptoed down the stares, her father's hat sat on her head, but stopped when she heard the voices of five Nazi soldiers, in her living room. Stormfly nuzzled into her upper leg. She gasped when she saw her mother, brothers and Heather being drug out the door by the Nazis, she never saw them again.

She wanted to scream a sream of pure anger and devistation when the nazis left her house and drove away with her family. But she didn't in fear that they would hear her and come back. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"Astrid? Are you still up there?"

"Penny! I'm up here!"

Astrid breathed a sigh of relief, it was Heather's mother! Heather's mum was basically a second mother to her, because their families were very close friends. She scrambled down the rest of the stairs with Stormfly at her heals.

"How did you survive? Did they see you?" Astrid began.

"No, no but it would not have made a difference."

"W-why not?"

"The nazis are after Jews Astrid" Penny continued.

"B-but we aren't Jews!" Astrid said as she began to tear up again.

"I know, but our village is Jewish and the nazis just like to assume" Penny answered then pulled Astrid into a hug.

"But b-ut what will happen to me?"

Penny sighed and hugged Astrid impossibly closer.

"The nazis usually touch blonds, but just to be safe, i'm going to send you on the next train to Canada."

"CANADA!? I thought we were only going to the country!"

"That was so but the nazis recently invaded and its no longer safe, so we've decided to send you away, so your safe."

"We've?"

"Your mother and i were discussing it this morning. Go and pack your things, only a small bag though, you bord the train tonight. "

"But what a-about you! A-and Stormfly?" Astrid mumbled between sobs.

"Don't worry, Stormfly's coming with you. I must stay here."

"B-but P-penny!"

"Now now don't you worry about me, now go pack your things."

Astrid scurried up the stairs and packed her stuff like Penny asked. She grabbed the stuffed bear off her shelf witch her mother had mad for her 5th birthday, her photos of her Heather and her birth family, a few of Stormfly's dog toys and the film and camera that Heather had given her for her 14th birthday. She packed some clothes, pj's and headed down stairs.

"Astrid darling, its time to go."

"Ok i just want to say one last goodbye to Cloudjumper." Astrid said as she jogged out her back door, Stormfly trailing close behind.

"Just be careful, and be bacm in ten minutes"

"Got ya!"

Astrid ran to one of their many apple trees and picked an apple from it, tgen ran to Cloudjumper's stall. She reached out to the old brown stallion and held the apple under his nose. Cloudjumper gladly took the apple from her hand and quickly gulped it down. Astrid gently stroked the long white strip of fur on his muzzle as he gently nipped her long blond hair. She giggled when tge horse licked her chin.

"Cloudjumper stop! That tickles!"

He nuzzled her head as if he knew this was the last time he'd ever see her.

"Cloudjumper, I-i have to go, forever. I'm never coming back." Tears began to leak from her eyelids as she continued " you've always been a good boy and I'll miss you. But were I'm going i'll be safe." She pressed her head against his long nose and she said "I love you Cloudjumper"

Cloudjumper answered with a loving snort and neigh.

"Goodbye"

Cloudjumper neighed and licked her face one last time before she put Stormfly on her leash and sadly walked towards the car witch will commence her next great adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Thank you for all the reviews favorites and followers! * does happy dance* second chapter, yay, also happy Halloween to everyone! And enjoy this chapter! I own nothing!

Astrid sat in the passenger side of her dad's old pickup truck and stared out the window. She soon entered London witch was a ten minute drive from her farm on the country side. She tried to tack in the sights and sounds of the city, because she didn't know when shed be back again. Stormfly was sitting on the floor of the truck by her feet and had her head was seeted on Astrid's lap. They soon arrived at the train station, her dads pickups truck's engine sputtered to a stop and Astrid, Stormfly and Penny exited the truck. They entered the station Astrid hade her suitcase in hand towards the train that would eventualy lead her to safety, at lest she hoped. She jumped when she felt a cold glove on her shoulder. She turned to see a solder in uniform with a large assault rifle at hand.

"This way" he said in a low voice.

She hesitated and started shuffling backwards

"No no no it's ok! I'm an Allie" He said while pointing to an american flag on his uniform. "I'll be on the train with you and the other kids to keep you safe, ok?"

" Uhh, ok" She replayed shyly.

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

"A-astrid" she mumbled.

"Cool name! I'm Jackson, but you can just call me Jack."

"Ok Jack." She said then smiled.

"And who is this?" he said exitedly while reaching down and scratched behind Stormfly's ears.

"This is Stormfly my border collie!" Stormfly yipped at the sound of her name and jumped and spun around in the air witch made Astrid chuckle.

Suddenly the old steam engine whistled.

"That's the signal, we're heading off in ten minutes, you better say your goodbyes. " Jackson exclaimed.

Astrid turned towards Penny who pulled Astrid into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Penny" Astrid mumbled.

"I know, I'll miss you too." Penny sighed "you better get going"

"O-ok bye Penny"

"Bye Astrid"

Astrid began towards the train along with about 20 other kids, and without even looking back she boarded the train. She walked to the forth seat on the right and sat at the window seat. There were two empty seats facing her and a table situated in between. Astrid rested her head against the fogged out window as the train engine made a hissing sound and the train started down the tracks.

A few hours later Astrid stroked Stormfly's silky head and sat her head on the table as the train hissed to the third time that day to pickup more kids.

"Stormfly, what am i going to do now? I've got no one."

Stormfly gave Astrid a irritated look and gently nipped her ear.

"Ok i've got you, but who else?" Astrid whimpered.

Suddenly she heard a voice say;

"Uhh, hey may I sit there?"

She turned to see a short skinny boy pointing to the seats in front of her. He hade a goofy smile, he wore a white tunic and black vest and pants, much like she was wearing he was even wearing the same style hat. In his hand he hade a suitcase and a horse sized Great Dane on a leash in the other. Astrid would never admit it but he was kind of cute, in a dorky way.

"Ya go ahead." Astrid said and smiled.

"Thanks" he replied.

They sat in silence for awhile before his giant dog leaped over the table and began soaking Astrid's face with slobbery kisses.

"Hey! That tickles!" Astrid laughed as Stormfly decided to join in the fun and began licking her face to.

"Hey you! Get off her!" the boy chuckled while clumsily trying to pull his dog off.

When they finally calmed the two dogs down both their stomachs hurt from laughing so hard for such a long time.

"Thanks" he panted.

"Why are you thanking me? I should be the one thanking you!" She exclaimed while panting herself.

"Thanks because, that's the first time I've laughed in months." He said then gave me another dorky grin.

"Your welcome, so what's your horses name?"

"First, he's a Great Dane not a horse and second, his name is Toothless" he replied.

"Toothless? I'm pretty sure that he has teeth" she chuckled.

"Don't judge me."

"To late I already have." She replied, then reached out and ruffled his hair.

"Why!?" Hey exclaimed as he attempted to fix his messy mop of hair. "by the way what's your dogs name?"

"Her name is Stormfly" then Astrid looked her in the eye and said "say hi Stormfly!" then Stormfly reached her right paw up and 'waved' at the boy.

"Cool! Wait I almost forgot, what's your name?" he said and gestured towards her.

"My name?" He nodded "oh it's Astrid."

"No fair! You have a really awesome name!" He said sarcastically witcb made her frown "but I'm not joking your name is actually really cool."

"Thanks, what's yours?"

"My name is 'hic' " his face reddened and he quickly covered his mouth.

"Aw looks lick somone's got the hiccups!" She chuckled.

"As I was saying 'hic' my name 'hic' is Henr'hic'y"

"Try holding your breath, it will help."

He sucked in as much air as he could and held his breath for as long as he could, and after a few minutes of trying they finally went away.

"My name is Henry" he panted.

"Henry"

"Ya?"

"Could I give you a nickname?" She questioned.

"It depends, what is it?"

"What about, Hiccup?"

He raised his eyebrow "Are you making fun of me?"

"No it just suits you, please!" she bagged.

"Ok, my name is pretty boring anyway."

"Yes!" She exclaimed then pulled him into a hug.

She rethought what she said to Stormfly before while she buried her face into his neck. Maybe she does have a family, maybe she is loved by someone.

She smiled then pulled away from Hiccup, got up, then walked around the table and sat beside him, rested her head on his shoulder and they both quickly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here! YAAAAAY! And thank you for all the following and favorites n' stuff. By the way there hat in this story is the hat all the kids weir in the pictures from the 30's 40's etc. And im trying to improve on grammar and spelling, and thats it enjoy chapter 3!

The next morning Astrid woke up a few hours before Hiccup, so she strolled to the bathroom and back. She looked over at her side of the two seats to see Stormfly and Toothless curled up together. Astrid lifted her pooch of her seat across from her new sleeping friend. Then Stormfly woke up and immediately began squirming.

"Stormfly, calm down!" She whispered so she won't wake Hiccup.

She sat down and sat Stormfly on her lap. Stormfly set her front paws on Astrid's shoulders as Astrid began brushing her feathery fur. Astrid looked over her shoulder and saw a very sleepy Toothless giving her a tiered grin.

"Aww, do you want some attention big boy?" Astrid grinned and scratched behind his floppy ears.

"Are you babying my dog?" Mumbled a very tiered Hiccup.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

He groaned and rested his head on his arms witch were on the table.

"Did you know that you drool in your sleep?" Astrid chuckled as he wiped the drool of his face. Then she looked over her shoulder again and saw Jackson.

"Hello you two! How'd you sleep?"

"Fine thank you!" Astrid answered politely.

"Great! Anyone hungry?" He asked.

"I'm starving!" Hiccup answered eagerly.

"That's right your a survivor! Here I'll be right back with breakfast." Jack said and walked to the kitchenette and came back with to bowls of oat meal and set it on the table in front of them. "Enjoy."

Hiccup and Astrid basically inhaled there food but gave a few spoon fulls to there dogs.

"So what did he mean by survivor?" Astrid questioned.

"Well, I escaped"

"Escaped? What do you mean by that?"

"How about I just tell you my story."

"Story what do you mean by that?"

"Just listened,

October 1943

Hiccup's pov

I lived with my dad, Toothless and my twin siblings Reta and Timothy (also known as Ruffnut and Tuffnut). My mother had passed away a few years before by exicusion because she was a spy for the Allies. Every thing in my life basically seemed normal until the nazis invaded that night and drug us to a camp hidden way out in a thick forest.

It was a tall, thick cement wall, surrounded with heavily armed men. The air was thick with smoke from the burning corpses, and screams of agony and pain cut through the air. Then one soldier spook up while holding a Jewish kid by the neck.

"See this boy?" He angrily yelled "He tried to escape, do you know what happens to people who think they can escape? Do you?" Then he grinned a very evil grin and said "this is what happens" he began to light a match.

"No! Sir please!" The boy protested.

"Shut up! You little brat!" He spat in his face then dropped the matches down his shirt and colored overalls then through him on the ground as he began burning alive.

I wanted to look away but if i turned my head someone would turn me back to the burning boy, who looked even younger than me. Soon I was pushed into the camps where i was forced to put on colored overalls then they through the four of us in. The stench of the mass graves of rotting bodys was almost unbearable.

We surprisingly survived a week or two, and we were planning to get the kids out of there but some of the bigger and stronger men much like his father, would go to help keep them safe, or at lest try.

Once it reached night fall they began silently hoisting the children over the wall and the men followed closely behind. We began sprinting as silently as we could through the thick forest, but not silently enough.

'BANG'! gunshots filled the air, and a few of the men dropped dead. My father knocked a few out cold with a few punches to there heads, then he took there rifles and handed one to Me, and each of my twin siblings. We were almost to the clearing when my father was shot though his chest.

"DAD!" I screamed and froze in my tracks.

"HENRY! COMMON HURRY!" Reta screamed over the gunshots.

We pulled out there rifles and began rapidly firing at the soldiers, and the twins were wiping explosives in every direction. Finally we made it to the clearing, but we looked around and relised that, We were the only ones left. We went around yo each soldier and took explosives, ammo, and a little pistol if they had one, then bolted through town to find the train station that my father had told me about. We ran through town and stopped when we spotted two nazis guarding the gate we needed to get through, but this time it was different, they had dogs. I told the twins to go ahead, then I rapidly fired at them, killing the two soldiers and only one of the dogs. The German Shepherd turned and looked at me and bared his teeth. I held my gun up to shoot him, pulled the trigger, and herd a loud clicking sound, I was out of ammo. Then he lunged at me and began ripping my arm open before I could react. I laid down on the ground shielding my face helplessly screaming for help. Then a giant streak of black knock him off me, I looked at them, it was Toothless! Reta, Timothy, there Rottweilers Barf and Belch, and my fathers two Pittbulls Thornado and Scull Crusher. Reta lifted me up and began bandaging my arm while Timothy and the dogs kept the nazis very busy.

We finally reached the train station, Thornado had been shot on the way. They handed us suitcases with new clothes, playing cards, and a few Captain America comics, then sent us to the train.

Normal pov

"Wow, did that all happen, yesterday?!" Astrid comented.

"Yep" Hiccup replied. "To be honest, the twins are really dumb and anoying. Hey look here they come now."

"Hey Hiccup!" Timothy anounced. "Look who I found!"

"Hey fish bone." A voice said from behind Astrid.

"Great! Cousin Scott's here to! Its like a big family reunion!" Hiccup replied sarcastically.

"Oooo, Henry who's the girl?" Timothy said looking at Astrid.

"I donno but I think she's checken me out." Scott smirked and flexed his 'musels'

"See annoying." Hiccup mumbled and rested his hand on his forehead. "Guys, could you please leave her alone!"

"Don't worry, I got this." Astrid replied and cracked her knuckles before punching Scott in the nose and Timothy in the gut. Then she watched the boys flee in terror before sitting down and acting as if nothing happened. She looked over at Hiccup and he was looking at her wide eyed. "What?"

"D-did you just..."

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Astrid smirked and gave him an evil look.

"N-no" Hiccup replied and raised his hands in surrender.

"Good" She answered and scratched under Stormfly's chin.

After a few minuets of silence Hiccup pulled his sketch book out and began to draw Stormfly. She was a bit harder to draw then Toothless because of her tuffs of fur under her elbows, on the sides of her face, on her ears, her tail, and her belly, Toothless's fur was all one length, but he managed. When he was done he was proud of his drawing and smiled down at it.

"What are you looking at?" Astrid asked curiously.

He handed his sketch book over to her, smiled and said "feel free to look through it."

And she did, it was filled with drawings of Toothless, Barf, Belch and any other breed of dog he felt like drawing.

"Hiccup, these, are amazing." She said then handed it back.

"Why thank you, I quite like them to." He smiled devilishly at her, but his little comment earned him a solid punch in the shoulder. "Ow! Why?!"

"That was for gloating." Then she smiled and hugged him again. "And that's for everything else."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, here's chapter 4, this chapter is a little bit bloodier then the other chapters just a heads up, and don't forget to honor our fallen heroes today, because it's remembrance day, at least for me. Well chapter 4!

The next morning Astrid woke up and found herself curled up against the wall of the train, and Stormfly was curled up against her lap. She yawned and stretch her arms, she really needed to exercise. Her morning routine was to jog for an hour every day at 5 o'clock then do her chores. She had so much energy from being cooped in this train for the past two days, she was literally shaking, and so was Stormfly. She began drumming her fingers against the table and tapping her feet on the floor. Stormfly began squirming in her spot and before Astrid knew what was going on, Stormfly was bounding from seat to seat in there train car, waking up Hiccup in the process.

"Ouch Stormfly!" Hiccup tiredly wined as Stormfly bounded on then off of him.

"Sorry Hiccup, Stormfly! Get back here! STORMFLY!" Astrid yelled loud enough that she woke everyone in the train car and made Hiccup jump. This time Stormfly obeyed, and knowing she hade done wrong she did the walk of shame with her head held low as she headed towards her master. "Sorry everyone, I didn't mean to wake you."

Astrid settled into her seat and began stroking Stormfly's neck.

"What got in to her?" Hiccup muttered sleepily.

"We usually go for a jog at 5 every morning before chores and other stuff."

"5!? You get up at 5!? I usually don't get up until at least eleven!" He stated then flopped down onto the table.

"I've noticed." She smiled down at him and ruffled his hair.

"Again with the hair! Really Astrid?" He said grumpily.

She chuckled and looked over her shoulder and saw Jackson and another soldier holding four bowls of food. Jackson placed two bowls of oat meal in front of the two teens and the two bowl of chicken in front of their dogs.

"Good morning you two! This is my friend James." Jackson smiled and pointed to the soldier beside him.

"Hello. My name's Astrid and this is Hiccup" She said and pointed to her friend.

"Astrid you know I am completely capable of introduction myself. Hello my name is Hiccup." He said then reached out and shaked the man's hand "See?" He teased witch earned him a punch in the arm.

"So James, witch country are you from?" Astrid questioned.

"Me? I'm Canadian!" he answered.

Hiccup spoke up "Is it true that in Canada it's always winter, you ride polar bears, live in igloos, douse every thing in maple syrup..."

"I'm going to stop you there buddy, no, no no and no, trust me were I'm from it can get up to about 40°C! but rarely its usually about 20-30°C during the summer, but winter can get to like -30°C witch is very common." James announced but Hiccup and Astrid gave him a confused look. "Oh let me rephrase that, 104°F but rarely, it's usually about 68°F - 86°F in the summer and can get up to like -22°F, witch is very common. And kid about every stereotype out there about us, like saying aboot, almost all wrong. We are pretty polite though, but you still will find the odd rude person."

"Wow, sorry." Hiccup apologized.

"It's ok kid you didn't know." James said and smiled.

"-22°F is still pretty cold!" Astrid stated.

"Trust me, sometimes it even gets to -40°F" He smiled then went to feed the other kids. But soon after they finished eating, Jackson came over to there table with some very bad news.

"Astrid, I need to speak with you, now." Jackson said.

"Um, ok." She obeyed and followed him to the train engine where they could talk alone. Jackson sighed, knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Last night, when Penny was checking on the animals at your farm, your street was, it was bombed."

"No, no!" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to get Henry?" He asked, and she nodded sadly and waited for her best friend. He burst thought the car door a few minutes later.

"Are you ok? Astrid?" He asked but she shook her head no. Hiccup walked over and wrapped his arms around her middle. "What happened?"

"M-my street was b-bombed, and P-penny, and Cloudjumper, there gone." she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hey, everything will turn out ok I promise. Do you want to go back to our seats now?"

"Sure."

The two teens walked back to there table, neither of them noticed that they walked hand in hand. Once they were back Astrid placed her head on the table, Stormfly licked her hands until she would stroke her head again. While stroking her pouch's head Astrid's father's hat was snatched from her head. She sat up and tuned to see Hiccup's twin siblings running away with her only peace of her father she hade left.

"Timothy! Common give it back to her!" Hiccup yelled over to his siblings who just snickered and jumped to the next train car. "Common Astrid let's go get that hat back." Then he held out his hand to help her up before they two jumped to the next car.

They chased the twins from car to car until they reached the caboose of the train. The twins had left the car and had hidden the hat somewhere in the storage along with something they dropped accidentally and the two teens began to look through the endless piles of stuff. While they searched Hiccup began to hear a quiet ticking noise, witch sounded all to familiar. Suddenly Astrid spoke up.

"Found it!"

"Great lets get out of here, I have a bad feeling about this place."

Suddenly a small explosion erupted from the back corner of the caboose, witch was right next to them. In a tempt to protect his friend Hiccup lunged over Astrid to shield her from the fire and hundreds of pounds of equipment falling above them. Once Astrid was clear of the avalanche, Hiccup began to quickly move out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough.

Astrid suddenly screamed "Hiccup! Look out!" then Hiccup let out a blood curling screech as 700 pounds of equipment crushed his lower left leg. "Hiccup!" Blood began seeping from his pant leg at an alarming rate.

"Astrid please help!" He whimpered and looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"I can't, you'll bleed out! And I can't lift all that! We'll have to find another way and quick." She sat next to him and set her hand gently on his back in a tempt to calm him. Then looked down at his left leg, the bones were crushed just below his knee, and his flesh was torn in multiple places. Suddenly she hade an idea. "Hiccup, I think I can get you out of hear, but no matter how crazy and painful it get you need to trust me and say as still as possible. The more you move the longer it will take, ok?"

"O-ok." He whimpered. Then she pulled out her hunting knife that her brother had given her for her birthday two years before.

"Ready?" She asked and he nodded, but he didn't have the slightest idea of what she would do next. Astrid took a deep breath and began to saw his lower leg off.

"ASTRID! WHAT THE..." then she placed a soothing hand on his back and hushed him, but he still contently whimpered. She finished quickly and began wrapping his wound.

"There, all done." She said then carried him to the military nurse in first car of the train where he passed out from extreme blood loss then unexpectedly slipped into a coma.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here's chapter five, Astrid talks a bit about religion in this, if it bothers you, sorry but its only in a short part and wont be any where's else, I promise. Onward with chapter five!

A very sleepy Astrid was curled up against Stormfly desperately trying to sleep. It had been 4 days since the incident with Hiccup, and now he was in a coma. For some reason no madder how hard she tried, she couldn't get him off her mind. She desperately needed to see him, but the military nurses says he's in no shape to be visited right now, and it was driving her insane. What was wrong with her!? She has only known this boy for a week, and he's been asleep for most of it! She should be able to think of something else! Right?

"Good morning sleepy head!" Said a voice from above her. Astrid just groaned and rolled over. "Oh common Astrid! It's eleven thirty! Your usually up way before this!" She looked up and saw it was Jackson with her breakfast, another thing she's been skipping these past few days.

"Go away, unless you have news that I can see Henry."

"Well I do have something to tell you," Astrid jumped up and looked at him with hopeful eyes "but I can't tell you until you eat your breakfast." He said then placed the bowl of food on the table. "Eat."

She let out a groan of frustration and began to eat the oat meal as fast as she could, with out choking of course, then looked back at Jackson.

"So?" She blurted impatiently.

"So what?"

"Can I see him?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"May I see him?"

"Yes, you may see him."

Astrid jumped from her seat and dashed to the nurses car without saying another word, then sat patiently for the nurse to let her in. Moments later a nurse walked over to her and asked,

"What is your name?"

"Astrid, Hofferson"

"Ok who are you here to see?"

"Hic-Henry, uh"

"Last name?"

"I don't know."

"I need his last name kid, or else you can't see him."

She wanted to cry, she just wanted to see if her friend was ok, is that too much to ask? But then it came to her, Jackson might know! "Ok, I'll be right back." she said then hurried over to her car and found Jackson. "Jackson! I need your help!"

"And what do you need help with?"

"I don't know Henry's last name, do you?"

"Yep, Haddock."

She looked at him, wide eyed "Your joking right?"

"Nope! Henry Horrendous Haddock the Third!"

"He has a weird name. Thanks Jackson!" then she scrambled back to the nurse. "Haddock!"

"What?" Questioned the nurse.

"His last names Haddock, now let me in!"

The nurse lead her to a dark room at the end of the car, opened the door for her then left. Astrid flicked the light switch on, and then she saw him, her best friend. He was pale, feverish and motionless, and it broke her heart, because she did this to him. She sat down on the bed next to him, careful not to hurt him, and found a few comic books, and a bible,

'I thought he said he wasn't Jewish.' She thought to herself and picked up the the book, 'maybe he's Baptist like me' she looked through it a bit, there were notes everywhere, then she read some of them 'Yep definitely a Baptist.' She thought and smiled at him.

"You better wake up soon Haddock." she said and curled up next to him.

Then she attempted to read his bible, but eventually gave up, she never got much of an education, because of the great depression in the thirty's she could only finish grade two, and she can't read much, but by the looks of his vocabulary in his little notes Hiccup's been in school for a while. She looked over at his comic books and pick's one up, and the title read 'Captain America Comics #1'. She eyed the cover of the book, it looked interesting, and maybe even easy to read. She flipped the comic book open and instantly noticed a boy who reminded her of Hiccup.

The boy was very short, skinny, and kind of cute. Then she read on trying best she could to read the little speech bubbles but it was no use, all that she could make out was the fact that his name was Steve. She through the comic down onto the table in frustration then looked over at Hiccup as the nurse walked in, then she spoke up,

"He'll wake up, right?"

"I don't know, I've only hade a few cases like this and only one of them ever woke up, I'm not saying he won't, but he isn't the strongest, so there isn't much of a chance."

"He's strong, on the inside, he'll make it, he has to!" Astrid basically pleaded.

The nurse put a hand on her shoulder and knelt down in front of her "Astrid, I never said he'd never wake up, he might you never know, and yes he may not but you just got to have faith that he'll wake up again soon, am I right?"

"Yes, your right." Astrid mumbled, yawned and rubbed her sky bleu eyes.

"Astrid, when was the last time you slept?"

"Four days ago, before Hic - Henry, well you know."

"Astrid you need to get some sleep, it's not good for you to stay up this long. Do, do you want to sleep here, would that help?"

"Ya, it might." She muttered.

"Ok, you get some sleep, and I don't want to see you till morning." The nurse said before shutting the lights off and left the room.

"Goodnight Hiccup." Astrid said before falling into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm back with chapter 6! Yay! This chapter has a bit of violence just so you know, don't forget to review and tell me how terrible my grammar is! Well onwards with chapter 6!

It was mid afternoon the next day, and the nurse still hadn't herd anything from Astrid, she decided to check on the two, and to her delight Astrid lie asleep, snuggled up against Hiccup's side with her arm draped over his middle. The nurce smiled to herself and turned when James called for her.

"Margaret! The prosthetic is ready!" He yelled and handed it to her.

"Good now be quiet, you'll wake her." Margaret said then pointed at Astrid. Then they herd a very tired voice coming from Hiccup's room.

"I'm already up." Astrid said and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Oh and I have your breakfast, well more like a very late brunch now." He said and handed her a bowl of more oat meal. Astrid ate it up quickly and handed the bowl back to James.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Astrid, how are you?" James asked.

"Less tired and hungry, but I'm kind of board."

"Do you want to play a card game? I've got playing card, we could play in the other room while Henry gets his daily check up. And maybe even after, ok? How's that sound?"

"... Great, that sounds great!" Astrid said excitedly. She had done nothing nut mop around for the past few days, she was glad she could change it up a bit.

James lead her to a room not far from Hiccup's, James pulled out a deck of cards and they both sat at the table and played go fish, slap jack, war, and any other card game they felt like playing.

Margaret looked over the teenaged boy in the other room. He was doing much better, his fever had run down over night, and there was a bit of color on his cheeks. His leg was still painfully swollen but his infection had gone down. 'If he heals at this rate, he'll wake in no time!' Margaret thought 'If he wakes up at that is.' Margaret glanced over to the room across from Henry's, were his best friend played card games, patiently waiting for her friend to wake up. Suddenly she herd quiet mumbling coming from the bed beside her.

"A-astrid." he mumbled.

"Astrid get in here, now!" Margaret yelled.

"What! What's wrong? Is he ok!? Did he-" she was interrupted by her friends quiet mumbling.

"A-astrid... w-were are you?" He mumbled again and his fingers slowly twitched, and he began quietly whimpering her name.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled excitedly and put a hand gently on his chest.

"Astrid, keep talking to him, it'll help him wake up." Margaret said softly.

"Astrid, my, my leg, it hurts!" Hiccup wimpered, and tears began to spill down his cheeks.

"No, no buddy it's ok, don't cry." Astrid replied and wipped the tears off his cheeks.

"But it hurts." He whimpered again and began to quietly sob. Then he finally opened his eyes, and locked eyes with the girl hovering abouve him. "It hurts Astrid."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do." Astrid replied and as gently as possible she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "It's ok, it'll all be ok."

"Promise?" He questions.

"I promise." she answered then gently pulled the sheets off his stub. It was, still swollen, but looked a lot better then it did a few days before. the nurses had sewed up his extra skin over his open wound to slow his bleeding.

Suddenly the train screeched to a stop and Jackson came running over with a wheel chair.

"We're at the docks, we need to board the ship, get all your stuff and lets go! Henry if you want we can wheel you over."

"No, its ok, I probably need to get used to that thing anyway." He said then pointed to his new prosthetic. Astrid slowly picked it up and carefully strapped it to his left knee. "Ow." He hissed and she placed a hand on his upper leg.

Once his prosthetic was in place, she lifted him up on his feet and Margaret handed crutch to help support his weight.

"Astrid," Jackson said "I'll carry both of you guys bags to you room in the ship."

"Were sharing a room?!" Astrid exclaimed excitedly.

"Yep, we tried to keep all the friends together." He smiled and sent them off.

Astrid went to get there dogs while Hiccup limped towards the docks. The crutch really did help, he leaned against it and it helped even out his weight more, thus allowing less weight on his stub. His friend easily caught up with him with there dogs leashes in one hand, and wrapped her free arm around his waist, helping him balance. When they entered the ship they were greeted by Jackson, and the ship's captain.

"Hello you two, I'm John and you are?"

"I'm Astrid."

"I'm Henry and the dogs are Stormfly, and Toothless."

"Your room is, number 87. Its just down the hall." Jackson said with a smile and handed them a key.

The teens headed slowly down the hall and eventually made it to there room. Hiccup entered the room first, and seconds later he let out an ear piercing screech.

"Hiccup! Are you ok!? Is it your leg!?" Astrid asked, but found him fearfully staring at the wall were a spider that was large enough that it could fit in the palm of her hand. "Are you scared of spiders?"

"Terrified."

"Do you want me to kill it?" She said and he nodded.

It was on the wall on the other side of the room, so Astrid pulled out her pocket knife and wipes it at the spider, and it jabbed through the center of it. Astrid pulled her knife out of the wall and through the dead spider out the window.

"Better?"

"Ya, thanks." He said and smiled.

There room was quite big, about 10x10 feet, there were two beds side by side and bed stands, and they each got there own dresser. They unpacked there bags, then curled up in there beds, and there dogs curled up with them.

"Astrid?"

"Ya."

"How long was I out?"

"Four and a half days. They said that your lucky to be alive." Astrid said "and its all my fault."

"It's not your fault, now get some sleep." he said before drifting off to sleep.

Astrid also went to sleep, but her sleep was uneasy and overflowing with nightmares. They were about her family, and most importantly, Hiccup.

Astrid was at her house, with her family, her hole family, they were sitting at the dinner table. But something about then wasn't right.

"Mom! Dad!" she yelled, nothing, "MOM! DAD!" they didn't budge. Tear started falling down her cheeks. They were dead. "Daddy, no." Then she ran to her barn, in had been completely destroyed, "Cloudjumper!" her horse lie in front of her, his neck had been snapped and his bones were poking out of him through large flesh wounds, he had bled to death. She stroked his long face "Oh Cloudjumper, I miss you."

Suddenly she heard noises coming from an old train car next door. She tiptoed stealthily over to the other barn, then heard a familiar voice coming from the inside.

"Astrid," it weakly mumbled "Astrid, please were are you?" It was Hiccup.

"Hiccup! I'm coming!" She said then burst through the car doors, what she saw was horrifying. Hiccup was lying in a large pool of blood, his skin was pale and his eyes we dull. Then she suddenly realized why. His leg, it was still crushed under the equipment and bleeding heavily. She knew that he was beyond saving now, so she knelt down to his frail, weak body and managed to lift him onto her lap and she pressed her nose against his back. She held him as close as possible, but avoided hurting him, but he still let out the odd moan of pain. Her knees could feel his heart beat begin to slow, and he only breathed short, painful breaths. And suddenly in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Astrid never really had time to react before she was lifted roughly off the ground by a very dead looking Heather. Her skin was pail and she had a very dead look in her eyes, Astrid soon began screaming bloody murder before Heather began shaking Astrid violently and screeched her name in a very creepy way.

"ASTRID! ASTRID!"

"Astrid! Astrid, wake up!" It was Hiccup.

"Hiccup!?" She answered and immediately pulled him into a tight hug while sobbing into his shoulder.

"It's ok, it was only a dream. Do, do you want to talk about it?" He asked and she nodded her head in response, then told him about her dream. After, he asked "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" And again she nodded her head and they both curled up in bed lying back to back, and they both drifted off into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7! Sorry if its a bit short, I had the stomach flu and really didn't feel like writing anything. But here it is! It gets a little awkward between the two of them in this chapter. By the way Frederic is Fishlegs. That's basically it, enjoy! :)

Astrid woke the next morning, her back was pressed warmly against Hiccup's stomach. 'Wait, stomach?! Are we spooning? This is officially very awkward. Whatever.' She thought. But she decided not to disturb her friends sleep, that is until his giant dog decided he was going to step on her stomach causing her to yelp in pain. Hiccup then jolted awake.

"Ah! Why would you, uh," then he suddenly noticed there sleeping position "oh, sorry, I must of rolled over or something." Then he turned over again.

"No, it's ok." She said and turned over then pressed her nose against the top of his head. "Hiccup, how is it not my fault? I sawed your leg off!"

"Well, Astrid, you did saw my leg off, but, you saved my life."

"I did didn't I" Astrid stated, she was suddenly a bit proud of herself.

"We should probably get up." He said and jumped out of her bed. "I'll get dressed in the bathroom, holler when your done. Ok?"

"Actually, Hiccup I'd like to get dressed in the bathroom."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Just tell me why!"

"Nope!"

"Common Astrid! I just wanna know why! Is that too much to ask?" He begged "Is there something wrong? Are you sea sick or something? Cause if you are I can help!"

"Do you really want to know Hiccup," Astrid said and he nodded "you shore?" She asked stubbornly, he nodded again "Are you 100% curtain that you-"

"Just tell me!"

Astrid sighed, then gave him a stern look and stated "Ok, I'm on my period."

Hiccup's face turned a deep shade off red "Oh, sorry." then Astrid tuned and entered there bathroom.

About ten minutes later they both were seated on Hiccup's bed, there dogs were still curled up together on Astrid's bed. Hiccup had a few of his books on his lap.

"Astrid, we have a few hours before lunch, do you want to read a book?"

"I'd love to, but, I can't read."

"Well, I-I could teach you!"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, after all, you are my best friend!" Hiccup said witch earn an annoyed huff from Toothless. "I'm sorry that your not constantly the center of attention now, you spoiled brat." Then he looked over at Toothless who had raised his head to look at him, it was almost as if he was pouting. "Oh what do you want an apology? Is that why your pouting big baby boo?" Then Toothless began a tempting to mimic his master "Well try this on!" Hiccup said before lunging onto his dog and they began wrestling "Oh you feeling it yet? Picking up on all my heartfelt remorse? WOAW!" Toothless lifted him up by his old t-shert and jumped towards the open window. "Oh, common, common you won't hurt a one legged, Ah!" He yelped when he noticed the ocean underneath him, though only his head was out the window. Toothless let out some sort of wired doggie laugh "Your right! Your right, you win!" So Toothless fell over onto his back then rolled over his master and began wagging his tail madly and wrestling again. " Ha ha! Oh he's down and it's ugly! Dogs and people enemy's again! Looked in combat till the bitter-" then the dog slammed his head against his stomach. "Uh," And Toothless began to lick him everywhere, from the waist up at least. "EWW! You know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup yells in disgust, and Toothless just laughed again, witch made Astrid chuckle.

"Hiccup, it's time to go down for lunch."

"Ok, you head down I'll catch up with you."

"Why?"

"My clothes are currently soaked in dog slobber."

"Oh right, see ya there." Astrid said before giving him a hug and leaving the room.

About 20 minutes later Hiccup had finally cleaned off the spit he began towards the dining area of the ship, when he heard a cry for help.

"SHE'S CHOKING! DOES ENYONE KNOW CPR?!" He heard Jackson yell.

"I do!" Hiccup yelled. Back in grade 7, Hiccup and his best friend Frederick were hanging out when Frederick began choking on something, all Hiccup could do was watch his friend pass away. He'd never let that happen again, so in school he took a coarse on CPR, though this is the first time he's actually had to use it.

He was finally lead to a crowd of people surrounding something.

"Everyone back to your rooms! Let him through!"

Hiccup ran to the person who lie still on the floor, a look of horror washed over his face when he realized who that person was.

"Astrid!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys gess what!? CHAPTER 8! I'm soooooooo happy! All them reviews and favorites and followers! *happy dance*! Bit of hiccstrid in this chapter :) I ship them so much. Well thats all I have to say, oh I DO NOT OWN ENYTHING!

"Astrid!" Hiccup gasped. He couldn't lose her, and definitely not after what happened to Frederick. He leaned down until his ear was hovering a few centimeters from her parted lips to check her breathing. Nothing. Then he move down to check her heart. Nope. She was in cardiac arrest. Her heart had stopped. Witch was, terrifying. He sat up and instructed Jackson to get the nurse, witch would take a while. Hiccup looked down at his friend and took a deep breath before beginning the 30 compressions on her lower chest.

"Common, common Astrid you can do it." He said, and hesitated a bit before pressing there lips together to give her some air. 'Wow,' he thought 'I did not expect my first kiss to be like that.' Then he began the compressions again, then breaths, then compressions, then breaths. But to him it seemed like; compressions, kissing, then more compressions, and more kissing.

"Please, please." He begged and tears streamed down his face as he pressed his lips to hers once again.

He would never tell her but he had a huge, and I mean HUGE crush on her, but not just because she was absolutely beautiful, but because she was so sweet and loving towards him. Yes she did punch him every now and then but it would always followed by a quick hug. She was also the only kid his age to actually want to be around him, heck, he had even been told that she hardly ate or slept. But now her life was literally in his hands, and it was up to him to save her.

He cringed, then muttered quiet apologies to her when he heard her ribs snapping under his palms. It felt absolutely disgusting, and mushy with every compression, but he keep going because he loved her.

After what seemed like hours of CPR (actually it was only about 10-15 minutes) when Hiccup pressed there lips together once again, and at the most awkward time possible, Astrid's eyes shot open, and she began trying to breath again, but still something blocked the airway. Hiccup jumped up and immediately and forcefully, fully opened her mouth revealing what ever she was choking on. He really didn't care what it was, he just wanted to get it out. So he very gently slid his fingers down her throat, trying to ignore her gagging. Once he had a good grip on it he wrenched it out and whipped it a crossed the room.

Astrid felt her lunch making its way up her throat, and Hiccup gently flipped her over onto her side, then rubbed her back while she vomits onto the floor. When she was done Hiccup grabbed a garbage can (just in case) and clean napkin from the table, dipped it in some water and wiped her mouth, then grabbed another and wiped off her sweaty face.

Then he got her a glass of water and commanded her to swish and spit.

Astrid was still trembling with fear, for only about 5 minutes before she couldn't breath, she didn't know if she would make it. But now, Hiccup held her protectively against his chest, witch she gladly buried her face into. There position was a tiny bit awkward because she was a bit taller then him so she basically was laying on his lap, but it was comfortable, loving, and most importantly, safe.

Hiccup nuzzled into her hair, witch he immediately regretted. She didn't smell the best right now. He whipped his head back and wrinkled his nose.

"I smell like vomit, don't I."

"Just a little." He answered, and Astrid giggled.

"I should probably take a shower."

"Most definitely. Where is Jackson? I sent him to get help like 25 minutes ago."

"I don't know, but what i do know is that I'm never eating carrots ever again."

"I should probably clean up your vomit to. Why did you throw up anyway?" He asked, then gently put her on her side again before grabbing a mop and cleaning up the mess on the floor.

"You shoved your fingers down my throat, what do you expect me to do!?" Astrid said then a tempted to sit up but her broken ribs began to throb and she hissed in pain.

"You ok?" Hiccup questions, she shook her head no, made fists with her hands and she was breathing heavily. Tears off pain were pouring down her face, and she lie down on her back again and wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Hiccup it hurts." She sobbed.

"I know, it will for a while. Do you wanna walk to the nurse?"

"O-ok."

Astrid tried to get up and walk but she was exhausted and her heavy breathing made her dizzy. So Hiccup ended up carrying her the whole 15 minutes walk there, he hade to stop and put her down every so often. His arms were exhausted from CPR and now he had to carry her. He didn't blame her though, if that had happened to him he would of wanted someone to carry him to.

When the finally arrived at the hospital part of the ship, Hiccup waited while Astrid hade her shower, but was there when she had her ribs and everything checked, but she tied his hands behind his back and blindfolded him, not that she doesn't trust him, only because, accidents happen. Then afterwards Hiccup read her a few books and even helped her read one. Once it reached night fall they were snuggled up in her bed until she fell asleep. After she did Hiccup got up from his best friends bed and kissed her forehead (though he would never ever admit to have done such a thing) and he snuggled up to Toothless's sleeping figure and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I'm here with chapter 9! I don't know if I'll end this story soon or not ( I'm not saying its ending in a weeks time it'll probably be a month or so) I just wanted to give you a heads up, I just wanted to know if you guys want a sequel or not, or even just an epilog. Remember I'm not ending too soon! :) By the way YOU ALL ROCK! :D Nos on with this chapter!

Two weeks later, Astrid's ribs were healing well, and Hiccup was trying to figure out how to get her a gift for Christmas witch was approaching fast. There wasn't much to get someone on a ship in the middle of the Atlantic, but maybe he could draw her something! But, what? She liked horses, dogs, and well, violence (and him but he doesn't know yet ;) ). 'I wonder if she likes dragons?' He thought to himself, then it hit him 'I wonder what we would look like as Vikings and our dogs as dragons!'. Hiccup looked over at his sleeping friend. Her ribs had been bothering her pretty badly the night before to the point were she was crying, (witch rarely happens now that they've stop having emotional break downs about there family's and stopped having near death experiences, she had proven to be pretty tuff.) He kissed her cheek then laid back down on his bed. Toothless and Stormfly both glared at him.

"What are you looking at?!" Hiccup growled at them. Toothless raised one droopy eyebrow at him. "I know I really should stop doing that." He had kissed her cheek or forehead every night when she would fall asleep every night since she had nearly died two weeks before.

Hiccup pulled out his sketch book then carefully studied there furry friends. Toothless's fur was smooth and had dark grayish stripes along his lower neck and under his stomach that most people don't notice. He was fairly quick for his size and he was quite powerful and muscular. Some times he even acted like a cat. So once Hiccup got the image in his head of what his canine would be like as a dragon he quickly sketched it.

The dragon was big, strong, powerful, and most of all, speedy. His head was shaped like a rounded triangle, with little fin like things on the sides of his head and two others in between to large pointy ears ( Toothless's ears were actually floppy but it would have looked odd on a dragon.) It had large green eyes and a mouth full of retractable teeth, and small spikes from his forehead to a few inches above his nose. His creation had a long muscular neck and body, with large wings and spikes across his back. It had four short legs and a long tail with little spikes a long the sides, two large fins at the base and two smaller ones on the end that helped him steer. His scales were jet black with dark gray stripes under his neck and stomach. Hiccup leaned back and took a good look at his creation and smiled. Then named Toothless's dragon species 'Night Fury'.

"Hey Toothless, do ya like it?" He whispered to his pouch.

"Woof!" Toothless barked happily.

"Shh you'll wake her!" he mumbled then began studying Stormfly who was leaping excitedly in the air at the moment. "What are you doing silly?" He teased and laughed when Stormfly leaped on him and attacked him with kisses "Ok! Ok! I love you to Stormfly!" Hiccup giggled and stroked her silky fur and scratched behind her ears then kissed her forehead. He looked over at Toothless who had curled up next to Astrid and went to sleep then back at Stormfly who was grooming herself again. Then the idea of her dragon sprung into mind, and he sketched out.

She was about twice the size of Toothless (witch is ironic because he's actually about twice the size of her). The dragon was bird like, with a sharp beak and a sharp horn just above her nose and large spikes around her head. Her mouth was full of large sharp teeth and she had small yellow eyes. She had a short muscular body and two long legs with huge claws for toes. Her tail was covered in poisons spikes that she could whip at intruders at will. The scales were bleu across the top of her head along her back, tail, and the top side of her wing. The under side of her wings were yellow, and under her head, neck and belly was white. Hiccup named the spices 'Deadly Nader'.

"Stormfly," He said and looked over at the pouch rolling around on his bed next to him. "What are you doing silly!?" Stormfly stopped rolling then looked over at Hiccup who was holding up a drawing labeled 'Stormfly the Deadly Nader' "Do ya like it?"

"Yip!" she barked then licked his face again.

"Stormfly we've been over this! We need to be quiet!" He whimpered.

He glanced over at his snoozing friend and wonder how to draw her. So he sketched her out and decided to just draw what came to mind. Then he looked at her hair, witch at the moment was spread messily across her pillow. Usually Vikings had to keep there hair up, he had seen her with her hair in a braid before, but it was messy and bits of her hair was falling out, a bit on the sides and a tuff off shorter hair was always hiding her left eye. So he drew her hair in a braid and had long strands in front of her ears, with the shorter bit still draped over her left eye. Over all her hair was basically the same but a lot neater.

"How's that look so far Stormfly?" He said, looking over at the dog next to him.

"Woof." She barked quietly, but she did really like it, a lot like her's and Toothless's dragon.

Hiccup smiled then went back to drawing, this was going to be harder then he thought. He drew a tank top on her, gave her shoulder pads and wrappings on her forearms. On her head he gave her a head band, and two little sculls on the ends of her shoulder pads. Then he gave her a skirt with an armored one over top that had spikes and it was lined with more of the little sculls. Lastly he gave her leggings and furry boots. After he colored her in, her tank top was bleu and green, and her skirt was burgundy, and so was her head band.

"Stormfly," he said to the squirming fur ball "is it done?" She gave it a long, hard look then shook her head no. "I know, I feel like its missing something. Oh! I have an idea!" He sketched out a pouch on the right side of her hip, then drew a large double sided battle ax. "How bout now?"

"WOOF!" Stormfly barked LOUDLY. Astrid jumped out of her slumber, startled and in excruciating pain. Hiccup immediately rushed to her aid.

"Are you ok?!" He said and gently wrapped his arms around her middle and rested her head on his chest, then buried his face into her hair. She sobbed into his chest and wrapped her arms around her chest.

"It hurts."

"I know, I know." He said trying to sooth her while stroking her back gently. "The Nurse said it'd take 6-8 weeks to heal."

"So, Christmas?"

"Eh, more like New years if your lucky. Are you hungry?"

"No, not really, what time is it?" Then Jackson knocked on the door.

"Lunch time!" He said happily.

"We'll be out in a minute Jack!" Astrid replied.

"Would you like me to leave the room while you get dressed?" Hiccup said and nuzzled her cheek.

"Ok, come back when I call you ok?"

"Got it." And when he left the room he quietly muttered something he'll never have the courage to say to her face to face "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10! I have made it to double digit chapter numbers XD soooo happy! This chapter has a bit of suicide mentioned, just mentioned. Just so ya know. Well onwards with chapter 10 XD!

A week after, Hiccup woke again, before Astrid. Not only were her ribs throbbing the night before, but she had nightmares to. Her nightmares seemed to be getting worse, she has them quite frequently to, but after everything they had seen in the past few months, he was surprised he hadden't had nightmares yet. He felt really bad because he couldn't ease the pain in her aching ribs, or stop her horrifying and violent nightmares, all he could do was hold her6 while she sobbed herself to sleep.

He decided that he would finish her Christmas present, for Christmas was only a few weeks away. He had the sketches of them all, he just had to put it all in one picture, witch shouldn't be too hard, at least he hopes.

He pulled out his sketch book and began quickly sketching out drafts. By the time he had the right one, there little garbage can was overflowing. The one he went with had both of them on the backs of there dragons, soaring high above the ocean. He had a shield strapped to his back, and she held her axe in her right hand. And to tie it all together, he drew a sunset in the background, then colored it all in. He sat back to look over his creation, then signed his name on the back and wrote 'Marry Christmas Astrid' then put the year on too. After, he set it in his sketch book and put it away before looking up at the clock. Its was 12:30 already! He's been sketching for the past 2 hours and a half! So he decided to wake his friend.

He gently shook her, a tempting to not hurt her ribs. "Astrid," he cooed "time to get up! Time for lunch!" Astrid then pulled her blanket over her head.

"Five more minutes." She whined sleepily.

"I meant to get you up an hour ago, no more minutes."

"Fine. Go so I can change."

He left the room, and within three minutes she was up and ready to go. They then marched to the little cafeteria hand in hand. But they were stopped very suddenly by the twins and Hiccup's cousin.

"Hiccup, what are you doing with _my _girl?" Scott says and rips Astrid away from Hiccup before either of them could react. "Hey babe." He said, but Hiccup managed to wrench his friend from Scott's tight grip before he could make a move.

"I'm not yours Scott, I'm no one's." Astrid snapped and punched him in the nose before returning to Hiccup's side, and Hiccup protectively wrapped his arms around her.

"And even if you were dating its not like you own her." Hiccup growled protectively.

"Fine Hiccup take your girlfriend and go!" Scott spat.

"She's not my girlfriend Scott." Hiccup grumbled and lead Astrid to the food (witch was much better then the cold oatmeal and chicken on the train.)

Once they had there food they sat at the table in the far left corner. They ate there lunch in silence, until Astrid spoke up.

"Hiccup why are you being so protective? I can take care of myself!" he just sighed and looked down at his half empty plate, refusing to speak. "Why? Hiccup! Why?"

"Back about a year ago when I lived in France, Scott had this girlfriend, Macy, my only friend at the time, she was almost as amazing as you and that's saying a lot," tears began to leak past his eye lids "he did such horrible things to her, he would not let her out of his sight, and, and eventually drove her to commit suicide. I-I tried to help, she said there was nothing I could do, so I did what I could. The night she, you know, she wrote me a note thanking me for everything, and that she was sorry but she felt like it was the only way out. And I don't want that to happen to you, it wasn't even just his girlfriend it was everyone around him, I just don't want that to happen to you."

Astrid knelt down onto her knees in front of him and rested her forearms on his knees, then with one hand she lifted his chin and with the other she held his hand. "I will never give up on you like that." then she pressed there noses together for a few seconds then stood up and held out her hand. "Wanna go back to our room?"

"Ya." He sniffed and grabbed her hand, and she helped him up then they headed back to there room. Once in they were in there room they sat on Hiccup's bed and snuggled for about an hour before there was a loud banging on there door.

"Astrid! Hiccup! Open the door!" It was Jackson!

Astrid ran to the door and opened it. "What!" Jackson was heaving, and out of breath he had obviously sprinted from the other side of the train.

"N-naz-i pl-anes on ra-dar." then he caught his breath "Nazis surrounding the ship! Take cover!"

"Where!?"

"Both of you go under his bed cover your selves with your bed sheets and stay up against the wall! NOW! If they pass, I'll let you know!"

She ripped the blankets of there beds and the both of them curled up against the wall under his bed and under the sheets. They grasped each other's hand and they both shook violently with fear. Astrid heard quiet sobbing and looked up at Hiccup who was crying out tears of pure fear.

"Astrid," he sobbed "I'm scared." But he was the bravest most courageous person she knew, and he was sobbing he was so scared.

"It's ok Hiccup, we'll make it."

"Promise?" He looked at her with his beautiful big green tear filled eyes.

"I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

Two days in a row guys I'm on fire! :) I really think I stopped it short but I just wanted to get this out there. I tried to make this chapter full out awkward hiccstrid cuteness.

Is it normal that I'm fangirling over my own fic? Probably not. Well here we go with chapter 11!

Astrid awoke the next morning curled up against the wall under the bed and blankets, she still had a tight grip on his hand. She could hear Hiccup's quiet snoring when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"The planes have passed over, your safe you can get out of there now!" Jackson stated.

"Thanks Jack!" Astrid replied and got up from under the bed and made there beds then gently lifted Hiccup and tucked him in under the blankets. Then she curled up on her bed with Stormfly and Toothless then pet and brushed there silky fur until Hiccup woke a few hours later.

"Astrid?"

"Yes?"

"Are, are we safe?"

"Yes buddy those nazis are long gone." She answered then jumped up and knelt down at his bed side. "Are you ok? You were absolutely terrified last night."

"I, it never occurred to me that the nazis could still get us out here, witch is stupid of me because, well ocean, boats and planes!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself." she chuckled and pressed there noses together once more, but this time Toothless jumped suddenly, banged into Astrid witch caused her to jump forward. It took the pair a few seconds to notice there lips witch were pressed together. There eyes widened and they jumped backwards blushing madly. Hiccup fell of his bed and whammed his head against the wall.

"Ow!" He whined, Stormfly and Toothless both looked at them wide eyed. "What are you looking at?!" Stormfly politely looked away, but Toothless just stood there with a big goofy grin on his face. "You did that on purpose didn't you!?" Hiccup snarled a bit embarrassed from recent events, Toothless did his doggy laugh.

Stormfly trotted over to Hiccup and licked his cheek before licking the little bump on his head. Hiccup wrapped his arms around the dog and spoke up again.

"I'm sorry Astrid."

"It's ok, I mean accidents happen right?"

"Ya." He sighed, a little disappointed that all she thought of it was an accident.

They didn't talk much the rest of the day, just an awkward sentence hear and there, before they knew it they were saying there goodnights and crawling under there warm blankets.

Astrid lied awake in bed while Hiccup did his nightly reading, she was quite puzzled. She was a little confused about the accidental kiss, so meany emotions scurrying around her brain. She was furious, yet oddly glad about what Toothless had done earlier that day, and she felt bad for ignoring Hiccup because of it. But she found herself dreaming up the feel of his lips against her's again. 'Gosh, what is wrong with me!' Then it occurred to her, but she stubbornly denied it. 'No I do not love him, or think he's cute, or think he looks beyond adorable when he smirks at me or...' and the list went on and on and on until she felt the falling sensation you get just before you fall asleep, but something interrupted it, a pair of warm lips on her cheek. She froze, scared that if she moved I'd stop. Hiccup obviously thought she was asleep. Astrid was in shock when he left and almost wanted him back to kiss her again, but instead she dreamed of it, his little gestures of affection shielded her from her nightmares that night.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys guess what!? CHAPTER 12! This will be one of the last chapters in this story, but no worries, there will be a sequel! Thats all for now, on ward!

It was finally Christmas eve, and all the kids were piled in the cafeteria for Christmas eve dinner (for some reason they were having two Christmas dinners.). Hiccup and Astrid were at there regular table munching away at there food (accept the carrots of course). Astrid was telling Hiccup about what the nurses had said to her earlier that day when she had her checkup.

"They said my ribs were almost healed, the nurses said only a few more days, and a week at the most before I could take my bandages off!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"That's great! I told you it'd be around New Years!"

Astrid sighed, something wasn't right, he sounded a bit guilty. "What's wrong Hiccup?"

"I'm sorry for breaking them in the first place Astrid."

"Hiccup," Astrid said with a smile and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "It's not your fault, if it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead."

"I believe we've had this conversation before."

"Yes we have, and I believe you were the one saying it to me."

"So we're even now."

"What?! Even!?"

"You saved my life, now I've saved yours, we're even!"

"I guess so!" Astrid said just before Jackson made an announcement.

"Ok kids time to head back to your rooms for bed, but I'll warn you, the halls are covered in hidden mistletoe!"

"Great." Hiccup comments sarcastically.

"Lets go Hiccup." Astrid said and grabbed his hand. On the walk back to there room they carefully scanned the walls and ceiling, and dodged the few bundles of leaves on the way. Once they were settled on Hiccup's bed in there onesies he pulled out a book called 'The Night Before Christmas'.

"It was family tradition to read this book on Christmas." He said with a smile.

"Are you gonna go read it with the twins then, there all you've got, but at least you have them." Astrid said sadly, Christmas was suppose to be spent with family, but she had no one. The thought of her family, and the fact that they weren't there with her this Christmas brought tears to her eyes. And to make madders worse it was three days until the day her father was killed the year before.

"Astrid, what's the madder?" He said and brushed the tears off her cheeks.

"I miss them." she sobbed.

"Astrid-" he pulled her close and she buried her face into his chest.

"I miss them Hiccup!" She cried even louder, her body shaking with every heartbroken sob. "I've got no one, no family, no-"

"Astrid, listen to me, do you know what my mother once told me?"

"What?"

"Friends are the family we choose for ourselves."

"What's that have to do with it?"

Hiccup sigh, lifted her chin and looked strait into her icy bleu eyes. "What it means is, your not alone, and you have family, just not your birth family. You've got me. And I consider you family."

"Really?"

"Yes and I love you like family."

'Only like family eh?' Astrid thought to herself 'at least he says he loves me.'

"Thanks Hiccup." Astrid said and smiled, her sobs had ended but her ribs now stung.

"Shall we begin?" Hiccup asked, and Astrid crawled into his lap like they did every time they read something. Hiccup had been getting taller, he had some sort of growth spurt over there two months together and was about as tall as she is, maybe even a bit taller.

"It depends, are you going to make me read?"

"Well yes, you said you wanna learn so practice makes perfect!"

"Just start reading Hiccup."

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there." Hiccup read then nudged Astrid and she began a tempting to read.

"Thh-the ch-ch,"

"Children."

"The children we-re, were nesteled?" she questions.

"Nestled."

"The children were nestled all sn-snug?" She asked about a word again, and when he nodded she continued "all snug in th-their beds,"

"Do you want me to read now?"

"Ya."

About 20 minutes later they finish the story, curled up in bed and drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys I'm sorry that my chapters have been so short lately, stupid school, I've made them as long as I can and I really want to make sure that I get on chapter up a week at least, that's about it, read on my friends!

"HICCUP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Hiccup jolted awake at the sound of her voice, then he looked at the clock.

"Astrid," he mumbled, covering his face with his pillow "It's five in the morning go back to sleep."

"But I just can't!"

"Why not!?"

"I-I don't know."

"Astrid did you have another nightmare?" she nodded "was it about your parents?" she nodded again, he padded on his bed next to him "come here." Astrid crawled in with him and buried her face into his chest.

"I have them every night Hiccup, just some are worse then others." she said and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Try to get back to sleep Astrid." Hiccup mumbled before burying his face into her loose golden hair and drifted back to sleep.

Astrid lie awake for about a half hour, wrapped in Hiccup's protective arms. She pressed her ear on his chest and listened to his rhythmic heartbeat until she finally fell asleep again.

They both slept until eleven, then rushed to the cafeteria for there special Christmas breakfast, they were overjoyed when they got pancakes and bacon for the for the first time in 2 months. They ate there breakfast about as fast as it was given to them, and Hiccup got the hiccups, again.

"Hiccup do you wanna go back to our room?"

"Sure 'hic' lets g'hic'o." He said. Astrid took his hand and headed to there room.

They just lied on Hiccup's bed and read books for an hour or two. Earlier that week Jackson told them that the peoples who are adopting all the kids when they arrive at Canada are spread across the country, and he told them not to be surprised if they were separated, but Jackson assumed that hopefully they'd stick together. So just in case they are separated they're trying to spent as much time together as possible, witch is already a lot.

"Hiccup."

"Ya?"

"W-what if we are separated. What will happen then?"

"I-I guess you'd just live life like you use to."

"But what about my nightmares?! Your the only one I tell them to, a-and you always know what to do about them. A-and." Astrid stopped herself when her breathing quickened and tears began stinging her eyes. Her nightmares were so vivid and gory and getting worse and worse as the days progressed, though she has had a few that haven't been as bad.

"Hey, Astrid we haven't been separated yet, and I bet there would be plenty of people there to talk to you about them ok?" He encouraged and held both her hands in his. "Oh, I-I made something for you, do you want it before we go to bed?"

"You made me something? Hiccup you didn't have to!" She replied as she was handed a peace of paper witch hade been torn from his sketch book. Astrid just stared down at it in awe. "Are we Vikings!? And Toothless and Stormfly are dragons!?"

"Ya, d-do you like it?"

"I, I don't, I, I LOVE IT HICCUP!" She screamed and through her arms around his neck and pulled them into a big hug.

Astrid pressed there noses together again, and looked into his big forest green eyes before pressing their lips together for a split second and rushing to her bed and leaving Hiccup sitting on his bed wide eyed still processing what had just happened. Then he himself curled up in bed and slipped into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guess what? Chapter 14! Sorry it took me so long to update, I wanted to make sure it was longer then 1000 words just for you guys! Your the best! And for everyone reading my story the true meaning of Christmas, I probably won't update that until this story is done. Did you all have a nice Christmas? I know I did, and if you don't celebrate Christmas, well happy holidays! Now onwards to Chapter 14!

Hiccup woke on New Years Eve, still puzzled and questioning what Astrid had done on Christmas. Everything had been normal between the two before Christmas, then she kissed him, after that all week they had hardly spoken to each other. He looked over at her, she was still curled up against Stormfly and snoring quietly. Then he looked over at Toothless who nuzzled into Hiccup's arms.

"Toothless, Astrid and I are just friends right? Nothing more, nothing less, right?"

Toothless looked up at him and tilted his head to the side.

"D-do I dare ask her? W-what if it ruins our friendship! What if, what if-" Hiccup was stopped when Toothless quietly yipped at him. "What!?"

Toothless gently nudged him off his bed towards Astrid.

"You mean tell her? You want me to tell her how I feel?"

Hiccup stood up and looked at his canine, who gave him a goofy smile and nodded his head.

"How!?" Hiccup asked.

His dog leaped off the bed and stood up and spun around on his hind legs, as if he were dancing, then looked up at his master.

"What? Why are you dancing?"

Toothless let out a annoyed huff, then stood up on his hind legs again, but this time he rested his front legs on Hiccup's shoulders.

Hiccup stared up at his dog who was towering at least a foot above him. "A-ask her to dance? Tonight during the New Years Eve party?" Toothless nodded "Then what?"

Then Toothless licked Hiccup's lips and Hiccup pushed Toothless off onto the ground.

"Ew ew ew ew gross gross gross gross! Why would I, oh, you mean kiss her!?" Toothless nodded again. "I-i can't do that!" Hiccup said and looked over at Toothless who was giving him the most encouraging smile he could. "Your right, I should at lest try. Thanks bud. It amazes me how smart you are." Hiccup whispered and wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck.

What Hiccup doesn't know is that Toothless knows about Astrid's secret crush on him, so whatever Hiccup did to tell her his feelings, she would more then likely say yes.

Astrid suddenly began whimpering and rolling around in bed, which caught Hiccup's attention immediately, and he knew exactly what it meant, she was having another nightmare. He rushed to her side as her whimpers turned in to loud sobs then high pitch scream of pure terror. Hiccup began shaking Astrid violently in a temp to wake her up, but she didn't, which meant he would have to wait until she woke up herself. She began screaming his name, and screaming for help, and all he could do was sit her up on his lap and gently rock her back and forth, wiping the tears off her cheeks and singing soothingly to her, he didn't care that she couldn't hear him, he just needed her to calm down and wake up. Soon his a tempt to sooth her succeeded and Astrid woke then wrapped her arms tightly around his stomach and pressed her head into his chest, and continued to cry loud, heartbroken sobs.

"Hiccup."

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

Jackson bust through the door quite suddenly causing Astrid to jump, he looked concerned.

"Is everything alright? We heard her screams from the other end of the ship!" the young man was terrified, thinking something horrible hade happened to Astrid.

"Ya Jack I just had another nightmare."

Much like Hiccup, Jackson and Astrid hade grown close throughout the past few months and thought of him like an older brother, he was only five years older than her.

"Are you sure that your ok?" Jackson questions.

"Ya, I'm fine."

"Ok then, I'll go back and watch the others, are you two still coming for breakfast?" Jackson replied.

"Maybe in a little bit Jack, I kinda want to talk a bit with Henry."

"Ok, but you better not skip the party tonight." Jackson said before leaving the room.

"We'll be there Jackson." Hiccup answer before turning to Astrid who was still laying with her head against his chest. "What do you want to talk about? You usually don't like talking about your nightmares."

"Actually that's exactly what I wanted to talk about, it was worse then ever last night, Hiccup it was horrifying." Astrid said and looked up at him.

"I thought it might have been one of the bad ones, you were screaming bloody murder." he ansered, even though she had nightmares so frequently, she has never told him what they were about.

"That's not a surprise, my dream _was_ about bloody murder." Astrid said, Hiccup looked down at her with a concerned look on his face. "Basically what happened was, well it began with me tied to a chair in the middle of a dark room, I had apparently seen the nazis do something that I wasn't supposed to see, so they thought I was a spy or something. They wanted me to tell them what I had seen, but I didn't speak, I had no idea, they'd-" Astrid paused and began quietly sobbing again and buried her face back into his chest.

"Astrid its okay, you don't have to tell me."

"No I have to tell you," then she calmed down a bit before continuing. "I didn't talk, so as punishment they drug you in and-and, ripped you limb from limb, then left you there so I could watch you slowly die and bleed out on the ground. It looked so real Hiccup!" then she looked up at him, he looked down at her, completely shocked.

"Astrid, I-I had no idea they were that bad! Why didn't you ever tell me!?"

"I don't think you could help."

"Telling someone about your nightmares always helped me, do you want to tell me about the rest of them?" He asked and she nodded and they spent the rest of the day patiently listening to her horrifying nightmares.

Once they were done talking it was already time for the party! (Astrid has had a lot of nightmares so it took a while.). They got into there best clothes, which was basically what they wore everyday, and ran to the cafeteria. When they got there the cafeteria's tables had been pushed to the side and had all sorts of chocolates and fruits on them, one also had punch and sodas on it.

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand and drug him into the room where the other kids were dancing to the big record player in the corner. So the pair just began dancing like idiots and laughing in the middle of the room just for the fun of it. All the song that were playing were fun and bouncy (well about as fun and bouncy as 30's and 40's songs get.).

After a while they began to play slow songs every 10-20 minutes, and the first few the two ignored each other, but when they played the forth one Hiccup decided that it was time to ask.

"Hey Astrid." he said nervously.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to, uhhh." He mumbled.

"Hiccup your mumbling, speak up a bit buddy!"

"Astrid would you like to, umm."

"Spit it out Hiccup."

"For goodness sake Astrid will you dance with me!" He yelled, then everyone in the room stopped talking and stared at the two, Hiccup's eyes went wide then he looked down at his feet. "Astrid, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell I just, I donno." he looked up when Astrid rested her arms on his shoulders.

"Of course I'll dance with you Hiccup."

"Really!?"

"Well ya, your my best friend and, I love you, as a friend."

They danced together at every slow dance for the rest of the night, at the beginning they awkwardly danced with both of there arms stretched out, keeping maximum distance in between each other. But by the time the last dance came around, they had there arms wrapped around each other and Astrid rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder.

Before they new it, it was almost midnight and it was time to count down the final seconds of the year 1944, and say hello to 1945. So the count down started.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!"

Every one had cheered Happy New Year, but Astrid and Hiccup, for Hiccup had pressed there lips together before ether of them could say anything.

"What way that for?"

"C-cause, its, the new year." Hiccup said.

"Really." She answered sarcastically.

"Yep."

"Hiccup, what's wrong?"

"Nothing just," he new he had to tell her eventually, and now was probably the best time to. "Because, well"

"Hiccup spit it out."

"I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys I'm back, and I'M VERY SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I didn't want to put much else in it, so this ones really short, you guys deserve longer chapters so I'll try to make tge last few cbapters longer.

"What!?"

"I-I love you."

"Really?"

Hiccup just nodded, "I think I'm gonna call it a night, see ya Astrid." Then he turned and began walking in the direction of there room.

"Wait! Hiccup! Get back here! Henry Horrendous Haddock the Third!" Astrid yelled and chased after her best friend.

Hiccup made it to there room first, but Astrid burst in seconds later.

"I'm sorry Astrid, if you hate me, and don't wanna be friends anymore, that's ok, I'm sorry." Hiccup whimpered.

"Hiccup why would I hate you?"

"I don't no maybe because I've loved you since we met, sometimes I'll draw you while your sleeping, and-"

"You kiss me on the cheek every night before going to bed?" Astrid interrupted.

"Yea, wait, how do you know that!?"

"I've been awake the past few times." Astrid giggled, sat him down on his bed and sat next to him.

"So you don't hate me?" he answered, and Astrid just punched him on his shoulder. "Ow, why!?"

"That was for waiting so long to tell me." Then she leaned in and kissed him, and this time she gave him enough time to react and he kissed her back. They stopped a few seconds later and pressed there forehands together and held each others hands.

"What was that for?"

"That was because, I love you to!" She said, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Oh my goodness! I missed you! Sorry the past few chapters have been short and the fact that this is my first update in weeks. My exams are next week and I got a little bit stressed out. Any how, this is the second last chapter, :(, there will be a sequel and an epilog. The sequel will be out as soon as I finish The true meaning of Christmas. And thats about it, enjoy!

Astrid couldn't be happier, her ribs were completely healed, they were nearly to Canada and Hiccup was her official/nonofficial boyfriend. The only reason that it wasn't official is because if they were separated once they got to Canada they didn't want to have to brake up after dating for a week, and neither of them needed any more drama, they have had enough drama in the past few months. So the pair had decided to just stay friends until further notice.

Astrid looked over at Hiccup who was still sound asleep, even if it was half past eleven. It was probably time for him to get up so she walked over to him and gently shook him back and forth until he finally woke up.

"Morning sleepy head." Astrid whispered before she leaned down and kissed his cheek, just because they weren't dating doesn't mean the kissing has to stop.

"5 more minutes." he mumbled sleepily.

"Hiccup, it's time to get up." she said stubbornly and pulled him out of bed.

"No!" Hiccup whined as Astrid picked him up and throw him over her shoulder. "Put me down! Astrid!"

"Fine."

Hiccup soon fond himself flipping through the air then on his back on the floor.

"Ow, I said put me down not throw me down!"

Astrid just smiled at him, knelt down and kissed him on the lips for a few seconds then said "I love you Henry."

"Love you too Astrid."

Just as Astrid stood up to help Hiccup up there was a knock on the door. Hiccup got up and opened the door and Jackson and James walked in.

"Astrid and Henry we need to talk." James blurted.

"Why is something wrong?" Astrid said.

"It really depends on you two." Jackson answered, then Astrid and Hiccup sat side by side on Astrid's bed and Jackson and James on Hiccup's. "It's about Canada."

"What about Canada?" Hiccup questions.

"There weren't enough adopters, you two and Henry's siblings are the only ones without a family, so I have decided to adopt you," James said and looked at Hiccup "and your twin siblings."

"What about me!?" Astrid asked.

"Well, I decided long before I meet you two that I was going to move to Canada after the war, so I bought a house there and I recently decided to adopt you Astrid." Jackson replied.

"Is that all?" Hiccup asked.

"No," James frowned before saying "I live in Fredericton, New Brunswick and Jackson lives in London, Ontario."

"That means, we're being separated. Ontario and New Brunswick are hundreds of kilometers apart." Hiccup said sadly.

"We're really sorry guys, we'll leave you alone to sort things out." Jackson said before they both left the room.

Hiccup looked over at Astrid, who just rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, then they just sat there in silence for awhile, enjoying each others company.

"Hiccup?"

"Yea?"

"I don't want to be separated, I wanna stay with you!" Astrid whined and tears began streaming down her cheeks. "Why do I keep crying!? I never use to cry this much!"

"Astrid, it's hard to lose someone you love, especially your whole family, I cried a lot too when mum died, and dad to. So even if you were the toughest kid ever, I bet you'd still cry if your family was killed off."

"But I was the toughest kid! I really was! I never even really showed any emotions in front of anyone except family and close friends!"

"I bet you didn't but, like I said even if you were heartless, you'd still miss them."

"I can't loose any one else I love, Hiccup, I-I can't loose you!" Astrid sobbed. "Don't go!"

"I'm still here Astrid, I'm not going anywhere yet." he mumbled then nuzzled into her hair. "We'll see each other again after. But remember, I'm not going until next week, so no need to cry about it now."

"I guess your right."

"Arn't I always?" he said which earned him a punch in the gut. "Ow!"

Astrid just giggled and said "I love you dork"

"I love you too."


End file.
